


[podfic] Reach for What's Within Your Grasp

by idellaphod



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Series Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: In which Michael and Stephen are best friends, and maybe something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reach for What's Within Your Grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662602) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



Length: 00.12.22  
Size and file type(s): 28.4 MB .mp3 | 11.36 MB .m4b (podbook compiled by bessyboo)  
.mp3 download links: [ .mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1g6zde5n29we6wf/reach.mp3) | [ .mp3 at the audio archive (right click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122737.zip)  
.m4b download links: [ .m4b at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6hmb0798mpd88au/Reach_For_What%27s_Within_Your_Grasp.m4b) | [ .m4b at the audio archive (right click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122738.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for cantarina for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016. Thank you to dreamlittleyo for permission to record :)


End file.
